In recent years, server virtualization technology has been used to configure plural virtual servers on one physical server with software, and simultaneously perform plural processes in the plural virtual servers. With this server virtualization technology, it is possible to establish a system for simultaneously running plural virtual servers on plural physical servers connected through a communication network.
For the virtual server system having plural virtual servers running on the plural physical servers as described above, there has been known a technique in which processing performances of available resources in the physical servers are dynamically measured to compare processing performances of the individual virtual servers running on physical servers having difference performances.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes that, in a virtual server environment having virtual servers running on plural physical servers, an available capacity of a physical server serving as a migration destination of the virtual server is estimated.